Family Matters
by Divine Heros
Summary: (Bayverse AU) After the war with Quintessa, the Autobots and lost allies have reunited. Bumblebee, although still recovering from his battle with Optimus, tries to reconnect with his disheartened leader, just as a thought dead ally returns, but returns twisted. And now, Optimus and Bumblebee battle once more not only to save their fellow Autobots, but to save each other as well.
1. Patching up the Wounds

Looking at the destruction of the planet Earth from a tall hill, after the mighty war with Unicron, Optimus Prime, the last prime and leader of the Autobots, sighed deeply. Remembering the first arrival on Earth and how everything had changed.

Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, their deaths and so many more were still angering the great prime. They didn't deserve to die. The betrayal of his former leader, Sentinal Prime, deeply shook Optimus. Never would he have imagined the outcome of those years. Never.

Optimus sighed again, crossed his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. The new team were filled with bots Optimus was never really comfortable with. He never got to know them like he did his original prime team. Oh how he missed them. When Ratchet would get grumpy and throw his tools at the team. How Ironhide would point his guns at someone and call them punk. How Jazz learned human language and tested it out on the other very confused bots. Those were the days.

He missed them deeply. Feeling like part of his spark was missing and he knew that part of him was still grieving. Optimus was starting to wish that he could turn back time and prevent those deaths. Alone. Empty. Emotionless. That's how he was described by the new humans and bots these days.

But there was only one bot who knew better. Optimus allowed himself to smile. Still one of the youngest, most bright, and cheerful, kind bots he knew. Bumblebee. Little Bee was still living. Alive and well loved by everyone. Fought his spark out for every battle and everyone around him. He stood by Optimus's side even when Optimus was being controlled by Unicron and almost killed his tiny scout.

Looking at the team below him from the hill, Optimus frowned. Bumblebee was nowhere in sight. Glancing around him, Optimus still couldn't find the young bot.

Just as he was about to leave the hill, a smaller hand tapped his shoulder and startled the great warrior. Wiping around, he came face to face with Bumblebee. His used to be bright baby blue eyes were wide with worry yet with care. Optimus smiled warmly at the youngling, who greatly returned it.

Looking over the youngling, Optimus's smile vanished. Bumblebee still had the greatest injuries by far. His right door wing was gone and there was shredded remains left behind on his back. His faceplate had numerous dents and scars from various weapons and bots. His usual bight blue baby eyes were a dim hazel blue from the stress of leading the Autobots. His torso was wrapped up with dried energon in it. He was leaning on his left side because his right leg had been crushed.

Bumblebee, being the warrior that he is, had taken on the greatest and most dangerous challenge ever. He had fought Optimus to the (almost) death.

Optimus looked away from Bee, remembering the horrid memory of being under Unicron's control. He had almost killed his most trusted ally and the one he had cared for and protected. And he felt so guilty.

"Optimus."

Snapping back to reality he glanced back at Bee very slightly.

"I know what you're thinking and you need to stop." Bumblebee said. He crossed his arms and scowled at the prime.

"I've tried Bee, but I ju..."

"Try harder."

Bumblebee had come around Optimus and stood face to face with him. Bee was the only one allowed to talk to Optimus that that now. And Optimus knew how angry Bee could get and how stubborn he was.

"I know little one. But seeing you like that is..."

"Then don't look at me."

"It's hard not too young one."

Rolling his eyes, Bumblebee sighed, "I know you blame yourself for what happened Boss Bot. I get it but you know yourself that what happened wasn't your fault."

"I know that Bee." Optimus arugued. "I just can't get over the idea of what if I woke up and you were dead because I couldn't fight of Unicron."

"But I'm not dead Optimus." Bumblebee stated. "You held back from the final blow because you knew it was me."

Optimus sighed. He walked past Bee and sat down on the hill. He propped his knees up and put his head in them with his arms wrapped around this calfs.

"I don't know what I'd do if you had been killed Bee." Optimus whispered, knowing very well the Bee heard it.

"I know what you'd do." Bee sat down next to him.

"And what would I do?"

"You would go on without me. You would pick your head up, keep it up high, and keep fighting no matter what. Because going down isn't what you taught me growing up. You taught me that no matter what happens, to always keep fighting because life is a black hole of living hell and isn't fair. If I had been killed, well then, it happened. I know you blame yourself for what happened but don't anymore. I don't blame you. No one does. And if you keep blaming yourself, I'm going to pull a Ratchet and throw hammers at your head until you listen." Bumblebee said. As he was talking Optimus had lifted his head and started smiling.

"I taught you well didn't I." Optimus smirked.

"Smirking back, Bee said, "Naw that was all mom."

Laughing a little, Optimus put his arm around Bee's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I'm proud of you Bee."

"Thanks Optimus." Bumblebee said, putting his head in Optimus's shoulder and snuggling close to his leader. "I hope you know that during the whole time you were under Unicron's control, I was stuck with younglings who had no respect!"

Laughing out loud now Optimus smiled, "Now you know how I feel."

"Shut it old man." Bee groaned. He then smiled, "but thanks for everything Optimus. I'm really honored to have fought by your side all this time."

"The honor is mine Bumblebee. You've shown so much growth over the years and I am forever grateful to have called you my scout and son."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too Bee."


	2. The Battle Between Allies

**This chapter is the battle between Optimus and Bumblebee. I tried to base it off of the trailer scene where these two fought so... here it is.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Transformers or the characters. They belong to Micheal Bay.**

* * *

"Optimus? Is that you sir?" Bumblebee asks the crouching figure. The shoulders were hunched, the arms were dangling on each side and the breathing was heavy. Bee slowly activated his right arm gun and walks towards the figure.

"Optimus? Please answer me." Shaking like a leaf, he reached out and placed a hand on the figure's shoulder.

"Leave Bumblebee." The unmistakable voice of Optimus Prime spoke. "Run and do not look back."

"Optimus...what's wrong?" Bumblebee slowly started backing up as Optimus rose to his feet.

Every step Bee seemed to take, it felt like Optimus was getting bigger. Optimus raised his head and turned to face him. Something was definitely wrong. Instead of the bright blue eyes that Bumblebee grew to recognize, he was met with dark and deadly purple eyes.

"Opt..." Bumblebee activated his second gun and held them up. "Sir, what's wrong? Please Optimus tell me!" Feeling tears cascading down his faceplate, he started backing up quicker.

"Unicron...he..." Optimus trailed off as he started to violently shake with pain. Then in the most terrifying voice Bumblebee ever heard, he screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE BUMBLEBEE!"

Whipping around, Bumblebee ran. This time he wasn't running to meet up with other bots or with human allies, this time, Bumblebee, the scout of Optimus Prime, was running out of fear for his very life. He was running from the bot who had always been by his side. The one who raise, mentored, and fathered him. He was running from Optimus Prime. His commander and chief.

Tears spilled from his eyes as he heard Optimus's screams of pain and the footsteps of his leader growing closer and closer. Bee knew he couldn't outrun the Autobot leader. He was much smaller than Optimus and Optimus had a longer foot step range. His only option of trying to survive...was to stay and fight.

Right before Bumblebee made his final decision, he felt a hand grip his shoulder and yanked him back. He flew a few feet back and landed face first. Looking up, he saw 'Optimus' walking towards him, pulling out his sword.

"Time to die, young one."

Hearing Optimus's voice say that sent terrors down the youngling's body. This was not Optimus. He would never hurt Bumblebee. But could Optimus turn sides? Think of Sentinel. He was their former leader! And he made a deal with Megatron.

Being broken out of his thoughts by a sword plunging into his shoulder, Bumblebee pulled his guns out a shot. He missed but it surely pissed 'Optimus' off.

'Optimus' grabbed Bee by the throat and held him up, squeezing the little bot.

"Op...tim...is..." Bumblebee squeaked out. Know cling his legs up towards his leader's face, he managed to break free and tumble away.

"Trying to run again aren't you little one? How pathetic. Such a disappointment you are." 'Optimus' started walking towards the weakened youngling as Bee's eyes were filling with tears once more.

'Optimus' then grabbed Bumblebee, lifted him up and stabbed his sword right through the gut. Wheezing out in pain, Bumblebee punched 'Optimus' as hard as he could and was able to pull the sword out.

Bumblebee knew he was losing too much energon. He would probably run out before 'Optimus' could finish him off.

Making up his mind, Bumblebee charged. Leaping onto 'Optimus' and was able to get a few good hits but not until his face was grabbed and his back slammed into the ground. 'Optimus' was now on top of and pinning him down. Time seemed to slow down as Bee saw 'Optimus's' arm sword fling out.

"Forgive me."

Pain was all Bumblebee knew and then...darkness.

* * *

Groaning in pain, Optimus rolled off the unconscious scout and grabbed his head. The deadly purple eyes slowly turned back into the bright blue Autobot eyes and the feeling of Unicron vanished. For now.

"Ugggg." Optimus groaned. Perking up, Optimus remembered one thing. "Bumblebee!"

Standing quickly, the great leader looked around and spotted the youngling laying down on his back.

He slowly walked over calling out Bee's name. "Bumblebee? Little one? Are you alright?"

Nothing. Not a single response came from Bumblebee. His baby blue eyes were closed, numerous dents and wounds were burning into Optimus's sight. Bumblebee's right shoulder looked as if it was dangling off and there was a massive, energon leaking hole in his gut. Worst of all... Bumblebee was still. Too still. Bee was never still. But yet looking aound him, Optimus realized that he and Bumblebee were the only two bots present.

He looked down at his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tears. Energon and parts of Bumblebee were on him. There was only one reason. He did this. He allowed Unicron to posses him and he was not strong enough to fight back. Bumblebee could be dead and he did nothing to stop it.

Walking over to his young scout, Optimus, as carefully as he could, picked Bumblebee up, bridal style. Bee's head rolled back and his arms and legs dangled as if there was nothing there. Small wheezing breaths were coming out of Bumblebee as Optimus carried him out of wherever they were. He knew he had to find Bumblebee help.

If anything happened to Bumblebee and he didn't make it... No! Bumblebee will survive this. He has too. He's stronger and better than I ever was and will be. Optimus thought.

If Bumblebee died, Optimus Prime would die with him.

* * *

 **Sorry that this took a little while to post, I've been really busy. I'll add more chapters to this if you guys are still enjoying this story. And thank you for the reviews! those meant a lot! :D**


	3. A Week Later

A week after talking with Bumblebee, Optimus was sitting in his berthroom at the newly built base thanks to the finally returned, Captain Lennox. Optimus was sitting on his berth, with his helm in his hands, hunched over. During the past week, the great Prime has been experiencing major migraines and pains all over his body. And since Ratchet, the most experienced medic he knew was dead, he wasn't getting the treatment he needed.

Being under Unicron's control for a great amount of time both mentally and physically injured the Autobot leader. Thanking Primus that his fellow Autobots had left him alone during that time, Optimus slowly stood up. He took a few quivering deep breaths and walked towards his door. Pausing as he rested his servo on the door knob, Optimus took another few deep breaths.

Everything was hurting. And it was painful. He knew that he needed medical attention but there was no one who knew how to operate on a Prime. He sighed as he opened his door and walked out in the hallway.

Optimus looked to his right and noticed that the black and yellow door was open. Smiling and shaking his head, the great leader carried on.

Each door to each berthroom was the color scheme of the bot that claimed that room. Optimus's door was the one at the very end of the hallway, overlooking every other room. It was royal blue and red with a very realistic looking, yet fake Matrix of Leadership on the door. Bumblebee's door was directly on the right of his and it was the black and yellow one with wings on the door.

Optimus chuckled to himself. _Of course there were wings._

To his left was Drift's door. The door was a lightish blue and black color scheme with two katanas crossed hanging on the door. Next to Bee's door was Hound's door. It's was a brown and had a somewhat camouflage color scheme. There were two big cigarette bombs pointing at each other right on the door. Across from Hound's room, there was a green and silver door with two guns, one pointing up and the other pointing down. Crosshair's room.

There were several other rooms that Optimus had passed numerous times that week that he didn't know. He did know that the newly recruited Autobots claimed those. Even after a few weeks of somewhat being around them, Optimus still didn't know who these other bots were. But if his fellow teammates trusted them, then he did as well.

Entering the, as the humans call it, the living room, Optimus looked around slowly. The military that the Autobots learned to trust on the first few years on Earth were all there. Talking and most likely catching up with the Autobots. Looking to the right, Optimus couldn't help but smile brightly.

There on his right was Captain Lennox, Simmons, Sam, and Bumblebee. Each had a smile plastered on their faces. Sam was sitting in Bumblebee's servo and was wiping tears from his eyes, all but while holding onto Bee's finger.

Noticing that he was standing there, Bumblebee waved Optimus over. "Hey Boss Bot! Look who finally showed up."

The three humans turned their heads towards the Prime, each smile growing wider.

"Good to see you Optimus." Captain Lennox greeted as Optimus walked up.

"Good to see you as well, Captain." Optimus smiled. He looked at Simmons.

"Optimus," Simmons nodded. He crossed his arms and smirked, "I see you decided to take on the Barbie Doll look."

Optimus widened his optics and looked down. He had to admit; ya maybe his new upgrade did sharpen up his hips and chest a little more than he would've liked.  
"Uh..." Optimus nervously chuckled. He looked back up. "good to see you too."

"Be nice Simmons," Sam warned getting down from Bumblebee's servo, "he just got here."

Sam walked up to the Prime and Optimus bent down. Opening his servo for Sam to climb into, he lifted his servo and body up as Sam positioned himself on the servo.

"It's been a while Sam," Optimus smiled sadly. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Sam smiled back, "I heard about Unicron. How are you doing?"

"I honestly do not know. Without Ratchet or any other medic, it's been a struggle." Optimus shrugged.

"I understand. It's so good to see you guys again," Sam smiled looking down. "I was so scared when you all disappeared. Then the humans started hunting you and..." he trailed off.

"I know," Optimus said, "but at least we lived to see you again Sam."

Sam looked up and smiled brightly, "thank god."

Optimus nodded and gently set him down next to the other humans.

He then looked at Bumblebee. "How are your injuries, little one?"

"They're all healed. Even if the new set of twins keep playing with my still sore wings whenever they get the chance." Bumblebee groaned and rolled his baby blue optics. He nodded his head towards the left side of the room where two younger bots were standing and chatting.

Chuckling lightly, Optimus followed his gaze. "Are they younger than you?"

"Naw. They're older by decacycle." Bumblebee explained.

Optimus nodded. "You can meet the others later," Bee added on, "everyone is getting ready for a drive. We were all wondering if you wanted to come. The newbies wanted to hear you say your famous battle cry." Bee chuckled as Optimus turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking his head, the Prime agreed "I might as well come," Optimus shrugged. "I haven't been outside in a while."

"Then it's settled," Bumblebee clapped his hands together and walked past Optimus. He stood, staring at the group. "Alright Autobots!" He announced getting everyone's attention. "Get ready to leave for the drive!"

As Autobots started to head towards the door, a few passed Bee and asked if Optimus was going to drive with them.

"Not like he had a choice," Bumblebee smirked. He snuck a side glance at Optimus and laughed when his leader rolled his royal blue optics.

* * *

About a hour later, Optimus stood at the front of the group with Bumblebee outside. Every Autobot was facing them. Each face had the look of awe as Optimus stood and looked among them.

"Well, they're waiting," Bee said looking at Optimus.

"For what?" Optimus questioned looking down a Bumblebee with confusion.

Smacking his own face and sliding down his servo, Bumblebee groaned and chuckled as realization hit the Prime.

"Oh..." Optimus widened his optics and cleared his throat. He looked back at the Autobots as they made a path for him and Bee.

Taking a deep breath, he said hesitantly, "Autobots!" Pausing, Optimus smiled and this time he said with a Prime's confidence, "transform and roll out!" He leapt forward with Bumblebee right behind him and transformed. Every bot behind him cheered and copied his movements.

Driving, Optimus thought to himself. _They were here. They were alive. And his family was safe. Maybe a new life had finally come._

* * *

 **Hey guys! So sorry that this took so long to publish! I've been really busy, again.**

 **Just in case you don't know: decacycle means 3 weeks for Cybertronians.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Those really mean a lot.**

 **This is not the end of this story. If you have more ideas on how this should continue, please let me know and I'll see if I can write it into the story! (With credit to you of course :D)**


	4. The Crash

Driving through Chicago once again, Optimus couldn't shake the feeling off that he and his fellow Autobots were being closely watched. He wouldn't be surprised if they were.

The Autobots drove around for a little over 2 hours, honking, speeding, and sliding around the city, which was actually quite enjoyable to watch. Especially when the two new twins almost ran Bumblebee off the road.

Optimus decided to keep his distance from the group. Bumblebee had opened a com link to him almost 30 minutes ago but the conversation had died when the twins tried their little trick on him. Primus, was Bumblebee _pissed_. Optimus had found it quite amusing to watch Bumblebee chase down the two of them and crash into them without effort. The twins then started complaining about the dent as Bee rolled off, completely unscratched and clearly making his point.

On the way back to base, Optimus started to slow down. The pain in his body had decided to come back and this time, it was unbearable. No matter how fast or how slow Optimus went, the pain from would not go away.

 _Oh Ratchet, where are you._ Optimus thought. He winced as his wheels skid underneath him and about took him off road.

Bumblebee had clearly noticed and started to slow down. He drove over to Optimus's side and started driving equally to him.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee worriedly asked the Prime through the com-link.

"I am alright, Bumblebee," Optimus said. "I'm just still experiencing the ending pains from Unicron. No need to worry, young one."

"If you say so," Bumblebee obviously didn't believe his leader but decided to would be best to not push the matter.

After driving for about about another half hour, the NEST base came into view. Most Autobots had already arrived long before Optimus and Bumblebee. Bumblebee was only a few meters ahead of Optimus and was getting ready to pull into the base. Just before Optimus made the last turn, pain shot through his body like a bullet through his spark.

His wheels twisted and turned as the back side of the truck spun around and ended up almost in the front. Optimus tried to break himself but his wheels only left loud squeaks and skid marks behind. The Prime then felt himself starting to lift up in the air and twist. He knew he couldn't stop. The pain increased and his vision started to blur.

The back wheels turned and went left as the front wheels turned and went right, which sent the truck flipping onto its side. Optimus then realized that he had started to roll and flip on the road.

Bumblebee, having heard Optimus's wheels squeak, stopped driving and transformed, whipping around. What he saw, made his energon run cold.

There was his leader, the great Optimus Prime, flipping and rolling painfully on the road with no indication to stop.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee cried he started running towards his caretaker in an attempt to stop the crash.

Other Autobots who had heard the commotion, ran out of the base along with the humans and sprinted towards the crashing truck.

Bumblebee skid in front of the upcoming truck and braced himself. Optimus was rolling fast and hard. He rolled right into Bumblebee as Bee grabbed the truck. Sliding backwards, Bumblebee could feel the truck slow down. After being pushed back several other meters, Bumblebee was able to bring the Prime to a stop, setting him down on his now popped wheels.

"Oh Primus..." Bumblebee gasped as he looked at the truck. Optimus's sides, front, and rear were pushed in and there were several spots where energon was flowing out. The windows were broken and parts of rubble and glass stuck to the sides of the truck.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Bumblebee knew it was a stupid question but any response from his leader would at least make Bumblebee feel a little better.

Instead of getting a spoken response, Optimus, very painfully, transformed. He collapsed when he finished, falling into Bumblebee's arms. Limp and beaten. His breathing was shallow and his whole body shook.

"Oh Optimus," Bumblebee hugged him close as the fellow Autobots finally caught up. "Why do you always say you're fine when you're not." He whispered to the barely conscious Prime.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Bumblebee worriedly asked. He watched as Drift looked over the unconscious Prime laying on a berth.

"He's stable," Drift responded. "for now."

"What do you mean "For now"?" Bumblebee crossed his arms and sat next to Optimus.

"Well, clearly he's been in lots of pain ever since he snapped out of Unicron's control. And since no one here is a medic..." Drift drifted off.

Waving his servos in front of his face, Bumblebee said, " I know. I know that. But can you think of anything as in why he would be feeling like this?"

"I believe he still has the lasting affects from being under someone else's command for such a long time. I'm guessing his body isn't use to being in control yet. That's my best guess for now." Drift linked Optimus up to a breathing machine and turned towards Bumblebee.

"I guess I'll live with that." Bumblebee looked down sadly towards his leader. "What if this gets worse? What if Unicron comes back? What if Optimus doesn't get better and dies?! What if..."

"Bumblebee!" Drift snapped. He grabbed the young bot's shoulders and shook them, "he's a Prime. He'll live."

"Drift..." Bumblebee sighed. He was defeated. "I can't lose him again. I lost my creators, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, the twins, Elita...but I can't lose Optimus. He's the only one I have left that had taken me in. You know what happened with Unicron. You know how powerful he is...was."

"I know Bee. But we defeated him. You were able to hold Optimus off long enough for the rest of the Autobots to get to Unicron. Then when you woke up, you used the Forge of Solus Prime and Unicron was destroyed."

Bumblebee sighed. Unicron may have been defeated but he was far from destroyed. Not like he'll share that with Drift though. The Autobots had too much to worry about.

Once Drift made sure Optimus was stable, Bumblebee scooted closer to his leader and laid down on the Prime's chest. He smiled. Just like when I was a sparkling. He thought.

Bumblebee laid there, his helm on Optimus's chest plates, feeling the warmth of his caretaker's spark. And soon, he fell into a deep, but needed recharge.

* * *

Smiling wickedly, a dark, gloomy figure chuckled.

"Rest all you want youngling. Gain your strength back. Start preparing all you want."

The figure turned and floated away from the window.

"This time youngling, you can't save him. And he can't save you."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! So sorry that this chapter took this long but here it is.**

 **Finally, I'm getting somewhere with this story.**

 **Poor Optimus though. He can't heal without getting more hurt. :(**

 **I'll try and get the next chapter done sooner this time. Thanks again! :D**


	5. The Figure Comes to Play

A few days have passed since the crash and the whole base was on edge. Each and every Autobot were worried sick. Not just for Optimus but for Bumblebee as well. Ever since the crash, Bumblebee has refused to leave the Prime's side. It's even hard to get him to eat, let alone recharge. Sam, Lennox, Cade, and even Simmons have tried to get the youngling to move but considering how stubborn Bumblebee is, they had no luck.  
Optimus on the other hand had been going in and out of unconsciousness every other hour. Each time he woke up, pain would come from every part of his fragile frame and his whole body shook. When he was somewhat in recharge, nightmares of a figure would haunt his mind. They would wake him up at the most odd times, day and night.

And then there was poor Bumblebee. He would stay by his 'father's' side and grip his cold servo. He would feel Optimus's frame shake and his doorwings had dropped more and more each day. He refused to do anything, even eat. No driving around the city at night, no pranking the new twins, or even just walking around to talk to friends. Deep down, Bumblebee knew Optimus needed extreme help. But humans were still wary of them and the new Autobots had no idea what to do in the medical field.

A few hours have passed since the wake up call and Bumblebee was still seated at Optimus's side, laying his helm on Optimus's unmoving servo and holding it. He closely watched his leader and sighed deeply when Optimus made no movement. He shook his helm and sat up. Giving Optimus one last squeeze on the servo, Bumblebee stood up. He slowly walked out of the room and trudged out the back door of the base.  
The clear blue sky had no clouds in it and a small breeze blew through the warm air. Bumblebee took a few deep breaths and started to transform. A small drive was much needed for the yellow mech. He took off down the back road and was soon flying through the countryside.

During the drive, Bumblebee never noticed a dark and slightly glowing and growing mist following him. Or even a figure hiding in the mist, watching him and smirking.

* * *

Hours have passed and Bumblebee was a few hundred or so miles away from the base. He was parked on a cliff and was watching the sunset. For the first time in a week, Bumblebee was finally relaxed.

"Bumblebee. Report. Where are you?" Drift's voice echoed through his com-link and startled the scout.

"A cliff." He bluntly responded, annoyed for being disturbed.

"And where is the cliff?"

"The countryside. Where else would it be?" Smirking, Bumblebee started to smart off. He knew that if he kept it up, the Autobots would leave him alone.

Drift sighed through the link and Bumblebee smiled. It had worked.

"You need to come back. Now." Drift growled.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked, "you were the one saying that I needed to relax and here I am relaxing and you're bugging me." Bumblebee laughed at his unintended pun. _Bumblebee. Bugging. HA. Clever. Gotta give myself a pat later._

"Don't give me attitude, Bumblebee." Drift said. His tone clearly stating, _don't push it._

"What are you going to do about it? You don't know where I am. And I'll come back when I want to." Bumblebee snapped back. He was definitly _pushing it_.

There was a few moments of silence and Bumblebee was about to end the link. That was until Drift's next sentence.

"...Optimus is awake and is asking for you."

Bumblebee's engines stopped. He froze. "...What?"

"Optimus is awake and is asking for you." Drift repeated. "He's actually doing very well. He's even been walking a little bit."

"...how long?"

"For about two hours now. I'd hurry back if I were you Bee. He's getting tired again."

Bumblebee started his engines up again and turned the car around. "I'm on my way. Hey Drift? Is it possible I could talk with Optimus." He backed into the road and took off towards the base.

"If he's up to it. Hang on."

Bumblebee waited quietly and no later than about ten seconds, Optimus's clear, alive, and healthy voice come through the com-link.

"Bumblebee."

"...Optimus." Bumblebee breathed. He started to drive faster, in an attempt to see his leader sooner. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, Bumblebee."

"Are you sure this time? I don't want to see you crash and burn again." Bumblebee responded. He heard Optimus chuckle lightly and soon joined in.

"Yes I'm sure. Although seeing a Prime crash and burn isn't something I wanted you to see." Optimus chuckled.

"Ya well, I guess Earth's gravity got the better of you, huh?" Bumblebee asked.

"It sure did young one." Optimus answered playfully.

Hearing Optimus say that, Bumblebee felt warmth spread throughout his frame. "I'll be at the base in about an hour. Think you can stay awake?"

"I'll be awake."

"Alright. I'll see you soon Optimus."

"You too Bee."

The com ended and Bumblebee drove faster.

"Bout time that damn Prime woke up," Bumblebee chuckled to himself.

Just as Bumblebee was about to make a turn, a blanket of black mist covered the vehicle.

"What the..." Bumblebee said. He tried to maneuver himself but failed to do so as the mist started to slowly decay the bottom of the car. Wincing painfully, Bumblebee then felt his backend lift up. A face of pure terror suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Bumblebee to base! Bumblebee to base! Please someone answer! PLEASE! OPTIMUS!" Bumblebee cried into the com-link.

"Bumblebee! What is it?! What's wrong?!" Optimus's worried voice come through.

"TRACK ME NOW!" Bumblebee ordered. "SOMETHING'S HERE AND I NEED INSTANT HELP! OPTIMUS PLEASE HURRY!"

"Hang in there little one. We're on our way!" Optimus responded. His voice was panic-filled.

"OPTIMUS HELP M..." Bumblebee's voice suddenly stopped working and his engines died. He then was forced into robot form and floated in the air.

"Bumblebee! Answer young one! Please Bumblebee!" Optimus's cries could be heard but not answered.

Bumblebee was pulled towards the figure and shook with horror. A deadly hand reached out and grabbed his neck and snapped his communicator. It then gripped his neck and a dark chuckling could be heard.

"Should've stayed with daddy." The voice said. Bumblebee trembled and soon felt the life being sucked out of him. "Don't you know that gods cannot be destroyed. Only defeated. And this time yellow one..." The figure leaned in close and whispered into Bumblebee's ear, "you will not get in the way again."

At those final words, a black hole formed behind Bumblebee and started to suck them in.

A honk came from the other direction and the figure turned around, still holding the weakened scout. The Autobots drove towards the duo and Optimus was gaining a lead.

"RELEASE HIM!" Optimus's voice boomed as he transformed.

Chucking, the figure smiled wickedly, "not this time Optimus. Not this time." Once said, the figure gripped Bumblebee and hurled himself and Bee into the hole and vanished.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Optimus and the Autobots screamed as the black hole disappeared.

Optimus fell to his knees and bowed his helm. He then looked up in complete anger and growled quietly, "I'm coming for you. You hurt him. I will murder you."

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter got intense. So sorry that this took so long. I really want this story to go far and every time I start adding, I get new ideas.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Those really do mean a lot!**

 **I personally want to thank Copper Angle. He was a guest who reviewed and I've got some pretty cool ideas based of of his review. So thank you Copper! :D**

 **I will try to update this as soon as possible and if anyone has any ideas on how this story should go, please feel free to message me!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Captured

Darkness. Pain. Misery. Cold. That was all Bumblebee felt at this moment. He's been laying here in a cell of some sort for days, weeks, months, years? He doesn't know. He's lost count.

The only thing keeping the young bot living, was hope. He held onto that. But now, even hope seems like it's fading.

The other Autobots haven't come. Optimus hasn't come. Bumblebee has been starting to believe that no one will ever be coming.

He hasn't been eating, recharging, or even moving. There was no strength left. That demon or whatever it was, hasn't even shown up since Bumblebee was thrown in the cell. All he knew was that thing took every ounce of energy and sucked it out of him when he was captured.

Groaning, Bumblebee shifted on the floor. He slowly opened his optics and watched as a figure came to stand at the cell door. It stared at the young bot. It's cold, dark figure had mist around its whole frame and there wasn't a face to glare at.

"Get up."

Bumblebee raised one optic. This was the first time this thing had spoken since his capture.

"Get. Up." The figure's voice boomed throughout the cell.

"...I...can't..." Bumblebee croaked. His voice was rash and harsh.

The figure stared that Bumblebee for a few more moments before unlocking the cage and walking towards the yellow Autobot.

Bumblebee started to tremble as the arms came down and lifted him up. He was jolted painfully and bounced in its arms. The figure spun around, causing Bumblebee's helm and legs to smack against the walls.

"Ugh...thanks...that felt...real nice..." Bumblebee remarked as he started to see blackness cloud his vision.

"I'll do it again even harder next time." The figure snapped.

"Just...make sure...not to...hit...my good...side..." Bumblebee smirked back.

"Quit being a smartass or you'll be dead soon."

"Ya...soon." Bumblebee's optics rolled back he went limp in the figures arms.

* * *

Hours later, Bumblebee, now wide awake, was laying on a bed that chained his arms and legs down on it. He looked around and watched as the figure walked back and fourth from the bed to a tool table. The table was more of a science looking table that humans would perform laboratories on. Wires and devices were laying on the table and Bumblebee watched as he was hooked up to a machine.

"You will not move. You will not call for help. Nobody will hear you. Nobody will come for you," the figure said walking up to Bumblebee, "I will break you. I will forever be haunted in your dreams and you will forever be my servant." The figure had leaned down to the point where the fog around it was making its way into Bumblebee's lungs and he started to cough.

"Over my dead body, you son of a b..." Bumblebee was cut off as a shock of electricity went throughout his body. Each pulse felt like a million daggers piercing through his frame. He bit his lips and kept himself from screaming as his frame shook violently. He jerked and jolted on the bed as the figure turned off the machine.

"Impressive, little one," the figure said chuckling. It walked over to the yellow bot. "I always knew you'd be one of the best. No wonder Optimus chose you as his successor."

"...w...what?" Bumblebee croaked breathing hard.

"So he never told you?" The figure said but Bumblebee could tell, even if the figure didn't seem to have a face, that it was smirking.

"T...tell me...what?" Bumblebee asked again.

"Each prime chooses a successor in order to take over when they perish. The successor must contain five qualities. Integrity. Bravery. Wisdom. Will-power. And confidence. You possess each of those and they are extremely hard to contain. Especially for those like you."

"Like me?" Bumblebee asked. He raised his head and stared at the figure.

"Yes. When Optimus found you back on Cybertron, you were one of the very last sparklings to be found alive. You were sick, weak, fragile. Nobody thought you would live. But ere you are. You excelled in your training from the very beginning. You were the top of all your classes and you were and still are the most determined to fight for the best cause. Optimus believed in you and he chose you for his successor."

Bumblebee was shocked. Optimus chose him? HIM!? He couldn't believe it.

"Wait," Bumblebee asked, "how do you know all this?"

The figure leaned down and was now face to face with Bumblebee, "because I was there when Optimus told me this."

"What do you m..." Bumblebee paused as the figure removed it's cloak and the mist disappeared, "no. No. No! NO! PLEASE NO! YOU CAN'T BE HER! YOU WERE KILLED! WE TRUSTED YOU! YOU...WHY!?" Bumblebee cried as he looked into the female's right blue optics.

"Hello Bumblebee."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so fricking sorry about the wait. School is coming to an end and I haven't been able to finish the chapter. But I went on a trip this week and was able to finish. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the other chapters.**

 **I have so many ideas for this story and as you can tell, I needed the chapter with a cliffhanger! I personally hate those but it adds more intensity to the story. I know from experience.**

 **Anyway, here at last is Chapter 6 and Chaoter 7 is coming very soon!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! Pleas feel free to suggest ideas for this story!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. The Mask Removed

"Hello Bumblebee," Elita-One said. Her pink frame was starting to shine through the mist. "It's been a long time hasn't it, young one?" Her beautiful blue optics were shining in the darkened room.

"...I...we...thought you were...dead..." Bumblebee choked out. He stared long and hard at Elita.

"Oh I was," she responded, "but let's just say that a certain goddess helped me out."

"Quintessa..." Bumblebee gasped. "But I thought we killed her."

"You thought wrong, young one. Don't you know that you can't kill gods?" Elita asked. She walked up to Bumblebee and leaned down. "Only be rid of them for a while." She smiled wickedly.

"But what about you? We all saw you being ripped in half when the Fallen was alive."

"Ah yes, when Optimus was thought to this be permanently dead. I remember that. In fact, that's the last thing I remember before waking up like this." Elita gestured to herself, leaned back up and walked away to lean on a nearby wall. She crossed her arms and sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, Bumblebee. I never have wanted to hurt you. You're so pure of spark and you were always my favorite little youngling. Optimus, I know, treasures you. Maybe even more than he treasured me."

Bumblebee's optics widened. He had noticed that Optimus and Elita had drifted apart more and more as he got older. "What ever...happened to you two? I remember from when I was younger that you and him were..." he was cut off as Elita finished for him.

"Sparkmates. Yes...we were." She sighed. Elita bit her bottom lip and rubbed her arm. "But then...when I came to Earth...everything changed. He changed. I thought he would be happy to see me. But what did I get when I stepped off the ship? A look and a welcome handshake. That's it!" She threw her arms up in the air, "I was treated like another soldier to him!" She continued, "after all we had been through together..." she trailed off, breathing hard and squeezing her optics shut, "everything was taken from me at that very moment."

"What do mean?" Bumblebee started to shake as Elita opened her now purple optics and looked at him.

"My life, my position in the Autobot army, my title, my honor, my love. My own sisters went to their sparkmates and happily reunited with them. They found humans to stay with and each bot respected them. But no," she explained, walking towards Bumblebee, "there I was. Hanging off in the background, in my own sparkmate's shadow. Being ignored like we never knew each other. I tried to get close to Optimus before my death," she continued on, her whole frame shaking and the dark mist was starting to return, "but...you know the rest."

"So...you're mad...at Optimus?" Bumblebee was able to ask between his shaking voice.

"Mainly him, yes. Everything was taken from me because of that. And now," she grabbed Bumblebee's chin and lifted it, saying a sentence that made Bumblebee's energon run cold, "I will take everything he loved, from him." She said slowly.

Bumblebee started to squirm as the dark mist started to enter his system once more, taking his breath away and clogging his breathing pipes. He started to choke and violently cough. His optics started to dim and his whole frame felt like an entire building was crushing everything that he was. But then, through all the pain, he was able to feel a sting of pain where his vocal processor was.

"And now," he faintly heard Elita say, "you won't be able to call for help ever again."

Bumblebee then heard the faint sound of something snapping and shattering. Something small was being demolished right before him and Bumblebee could only pray it wasn't what he thought it was.

"And from now on," Elita leaned back down. She placed her face right next to Bumblebee's ear, "you. Are. MINE."

* * *

 **Holy...wow. Hey guys! I'm so sorry AGAIN for the wait. I've been super busy because I'm on a traveling team and my school is ending. I've been writing this for a while now and just haven't been able to publish it.**

 **I know this chapter is probably sorta lame with the reasoning for Elita's turning but like I said, I've been really busy and I haven't been able to come up with good story ideas.** **I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and the interaction between these two. I personally added the reference to Revenge Of The Fallen because, COME ON! I really wanted some Optimus and Elita in that movie but NO. I watched poor Optimus get killed. So then I just had to bring Elita in this so I could write a about those two cause I love them. :)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this one and I can't promise anything on when the new chapter is going to come out.**

 **Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **I want to congratulate guest name 3. (Idk :D) for guessing who the figure is.**


	8. Sam's backstory

"We have to find him," Optimus hissed as he continued to search for his scout.

"Optimus…" Lennox breathed, he had been chasing the worried prime for quite some time now. "We will find him. But you need to rest. You've been at this for weeks now. You barely have any energy left."

Optimus sighed. He knew that. His whole frame was extremely weak from searching. His energon was low and his spark was aching. Not only was Bumblebee taken but something about that being made his spark turn. The familiarity. The connection. He just could not place a finger on it.

Sighing, Optimus transformed. "Are you coming?"

Lennox shook his head, Always the one to push himself. Lennox got in the blue and red semi and buckled in.

"Let's go," Lennox said quietly.

Optimus rolled out and started to drive back to the base. During the drive, Optimus couldn't stop thinking about what had occurred. Bumblebee was taken, the Autobots and humans still didn't completely trust each other, and now this figure of some sort was lurking around and grabbing them when they were least expecting it.

Days have now turned into weeks, and with no sign of his yellow scout, Optimus was becoming more and more reckless. And he knew it. He had promised himself that he would never let anything hurt his youngling. And now that promise seemed to be broken. He had no idea if Bumblebee was dead or alive.

No. He's alive. Never think he's dead. Optimus mentally kicked himself. If only I had gotten there quicker. If only I hadn't let him out that night. If only…

"Optimus."

Broken out of his thoughts, Optimus focused his attention on his passenger. "Yes?"

"Look," Lennox pointed out the window. "Are those Bumblebee's doorwings?"

Optimus skidded to a stop. Lennox quickly exited the truck, just barely making it before Optimus transformed. Optimus followed Lennox's gaze to pieces of metal sprawled out in the middle of a small canyon. They were yellow and black, with clear parts on the inside, sticking out. Resembling...windows. Wings.

"No...no," Optimus sprinted towards the metal and once there, fell to his knees.

Finally catching up, Lennox looked as well. "Oh no...I'm sure he's...fine. Optimus, I'm sire he's okay." Lennox breathed hesitantly.

The two door wings not only were torn up, like they had been ripped off, there were massive spots of energon leaking everywhere.

"They were torn out. Ripped out. By force. He's…" Optimus couldn't bring himself to finish. _Been tortured._ Optimus thought angrily.

Lennox knew exactly what Optimus didn't finish. "But, there isn't a body. There is still hope Prime. We now have proof that Bumblebee was here. At some point."

"At some point. Some point. He was here." Optimus growled. "When I find whoever did this, I will personally turn their insides, into their outsides." Optimus threatened quietly.

Lennox backed up. He had never seen Optimus like this. The way his optics dimmed the blue and turned the light into hatred. The way his whole frame seethed with anger. His fists were clenched so tight, that Lennox swore he saw them crack. And the way he stood when Optimus started to stand up, taking the parts with him. Lennox finally saw it. The hatred, anger, horror, fear, and the thirst for the being. What he saw, petrified him.

Optimus slowly transformed and opened the door. "Get in." He growled quietly.

Lennox obeyed and climbed in at light speed. Optimus slammed the door shut and took off. Lennox looked next to him and saw the doors of Bumblebee.

"Oh kid," he breathed, "please be okay. We're coming."

* * *

"Well, good news is, is that Bumblebee's wings have fresh emergon on them." Drift explained to the crowd of Autobots.

"How is that good news?" Crosshairs snapped at the samurai.

"If I may finish," Drift growled back, "it means that Bumblebee had crossed that area not long ago. Which also means that he was or still is close to that area. He couldn't have gotten far."

"Well then, let's go and search, find him, and kick some ass on the way!" Hound boosted.

The remaining Autobots and humans cheered. Just as they started to turn away, Drift stopped them, "we must wait for our leader first. For this mission, we need every bot we can. There is no way for us to know what we are going up against. Bumblebee was one of our strongest and one of the hardest of us to capture. If this thing can capture him, then we must be careful. We also need our strongest at his best for this mission."

"How do we know if Optimus is even going to be ready for this? No of us are medics." Sam piped in. "I've known Optimus for a long time, and I have never seen him this weak."

"So what if the Prime can't fight," Simmons argued. "We have a mini army of bots and humans. Optimus can sure as hell sit this one out."

"No. He saw that thing take Bee. He has a better perspective of it then we do. We need him for this." Sam backfired.

"Fine. Fine. Then where is he?" Simmons crossed his arms.

Every being in the room started to turn their heads and helms in search of the Prime.

"Well then, he isn't even here to help with the planning of the mission. That settles it. We're leaving." Simmons shrugged walking way.

"No." Sam snapped. Simmons turned around. "We're not leaving Optimus behind. He's probably just resting. Most likely trying to gain his strength back. Just give him a few more hours and then we'll go. If he won't come then, then we'll leave. Alright?" Sam turned and faced the crowd. Once Sam saw heads nod and murmurs of yes, he was satisfied. "Okay. Until then, start preparing yourself. We want to be as prepared as possible."

Both Autobots and humans then began to scatter and prepare. Sam walked over to Lennox and asked, "Is Optimus in his room?"

"He should be," Lennox nodded towards the room hallway. "If he's not then I'm going to…"

"I'll go find him." Sam quickly cut Lennox off.

He then walked down the hallway, passing each room with ease. Sam still wasn't as comfortable around the new Autobots. He the stopped at the black and yellow door and sighed. _I just reunited with my best friend, only to lose him once again._

He then walked on and came to a stop in front of Optimus's door. Here we go. Sam pushed open the door and found Optimus leaning against an open window.

"You doing okay, big guy?"

Optimus slightly turned his helm and nodded. His navy blue optics never once left the window.

"He's going to be alright Optimus. Trust me." Sam said calmly.

"The last time a human said to trust them, over one hundred of my Autobots and closest friends were killed." Optimus glared out the window.

Sam was silent. He knew that. The last time he had seen Optimus, humans he had trusted turned their backs and started to kill the Autobots off. Ratchet, Sam knew, his death still made Optimus livid.

"I know...I know." Sam looked down feeling guilty.

"Sam…" the Prime started, "where, where did you go? After the battle in Chicago, you disappeared."

Sam took a deep breath. This is going to be hard. Telling Optimus what he did after that battle was something Sam never wanted to talk about. But looking at Optimus's face, he knew he had to tell him.

"I...I got a job at one of the biggest companies around," he stated slowly. "When the world announced that all transformers were to be hunted down and killed, I knew that Bee would be in greater danger if I had stayed with him. So I," Sam gulped, "I told him to leave and never come back. I acted angry and basically told him to fuck off." Sam had looked away from Optimus when he said this. He didn't need to look that Optimus to see his face. The anger, betrayal, hurt, and understanding.

"I never wanted to. But that was the only way for him to leave. For him to be safe. If he had stayed with me any longer, both of us would've been caught dead. I regretted those words before they even came out of my mouth. I never once contacted him after that."

Optimus nodded. He was still scowling but Sam could see in Optimus's optics that he understood. "What happened then?" The Prime asked.

"Then I got a new job, changed my name to Nozzi Morgan," Sam smiled at Optimus's face. "I know, stupid name. Don't ask where I came up with it."

Optimus smirked and shook his helm. "But then...the company paired up with this bigger company...to...hunt you guys down. I never knew why. But then Autobots were coming in. Not alive either. I didn't know what to do. I tried telling them that you guys were good and that this shouldn't happen. But I also couldn't let them know who I was. So after awhile, I started to go along with it. I swear in my life Optimus. I didn't want to. But if they figured out who I was…"

"I know." Optimus broke in. "I understand Sam. You were trying to protect those around you and yourself. I would've done the same."

Sam smiled. Of course Optimus would say that. He looked at the prime. Optimus was always the one to never yell, or get angry at you. He would alway hear your side and be understanding no matter what. Sam shook his head. How was Optimus like this? How, after everything he has been through, how is he still one of the kindest beings?

"You know Optimus?" Optimus turned to look at Sam once again, "you haven't changed a bit." Sam smiled. Optimus's optics widened and then a small smile broke out on his face.

"Neither have you Sam."

* * *

 **Holy...wow. Hey guys! It's been a while. AGAIN! I'm so sorry that this one took awhile to write but I've been very busy.**

 **Not only did my computer break but my internet got shut down for a week. I've been having to write this off my phone when I'm out of the house. Which is a pain.**

 **But I finally finished this chapter! Yayayya!**

 **BUT OMFG I SAW TRANSFORMERS 5 AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVED E IT. THE ACTION WAS AMAZING AND CRITICS CAN KISS MY ASS BECAUSE THIS ONE IS THE BEST YET! (In my opinion) THE BUMBLEBEE AND OPTIMUS FIGHT WAS BADASS! AND I LOVED THAT BUMBLEBEE WAS IN MOST OF THE MOVIE. AND OF COURSE OPTIMUS HAS TO MAKE HIS GRAND ENTRANCES.**

 **Anyway, I'll try and get the next chapter out sometime in a few weeks.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	9. Author note and Spoiler

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I've been really busy again, especially with school just around the corner.**

 **My computer is still broken and that's where all the magic of making this story happens. It's getting fixed but I don't know when it's going to be finished.**

 **I do however full heartedly promise that when my computer is fixed, this story is going to be continued. I just have no idea on when. -_-**

 **I want to thank you all for the patience, follows, favorites, and reviews for this story. It means a lot!**

 **And just for those, I have a little spoiler for you readers for future chapters.**

Optimus stared, frozen as he looked at the Cybertronian before him. He was too late. The used to be yellow was now a sickening black that had a darkening purple glow to it. Where his wings had been torn off, replacing them now were two new wings that spiked outwards at dangerous levels. The optics were bloodstained red and seemed to be leaking boos as well. There was a nasty gash on the right hip that was opened just enough for Optimus to see inside. The throat was slashed open and pooling out energon. And finally, the mouth. Optimus was horrified to even look this figure in the face. Where the mouth cover had been, where his faceplate used to be, there was nothing. Nothing except and stretched open, ripped and shredded mouth that stretched back toward his ears.

Optimus felt sick to his stomach as he looked at this figure. He reached one hand out slowly but stopped as the figure flinched back and growled.

"...Bumblebee."


	10. Not Complete

***Warning***

 **If you don't like gory and blood then do not read the first section of this chapter. It's pretty brutal and I know some people don't care for this stuff.**

 ***Warning***

* * *

"Now hold still Bumblebee," Elita One said as she strapped the unmoving Autobot down to the table once more. This time with stronger restrains. "This will only hurt...a little."

As she spoke, she used a knife to roughly cut Bumblebee's hip open. His flesh ripped and shredded through the blade so easily as the blade dig deeper into his body. He cried out as it plunged through him. He could hear the tearing of the tissues and his muscles as the blade sliced through him.

"Please...Lita...stop." Bumblebee spat out. Energon dripped from his mouth.

"Now, now, little one. You don't want to be moving through surgery. You easily hurt yourself." Elita chuckled as she completely ripped open the yellow bot.

"Why...why...are...you doing...this?" Bumblebee gasped through his ragged breaths. "What...did I...do…to deserve this?"

"I want to make sure Optimus knows what it's like to lose everything that he cares about. He cares so deeply about you that I decided that you were the perfect candidate. Besides, you are the only one living from the original Prime team. The only one who hasn't died." Elita explained as she set the knife down. She walked back over to the table and grabbed a glove. Putting it on, she continued, "and from what I can gather, you are the only one who hasn't had a death experience yet. Now you must really hold still. I don't want to be grabbing the wrong organ." She said grinning. Elita then jabbed her hand through the wound.

"What do… you...ahhhhhahhhhah! Oh primus, please… Lita...please!" Bumblebee screamed as he felt her tearing out his t-cog. His cries worsened as he felt it being pulled from the connecting cords inside of him. He sobbed as the organ was finally torn from him as his whole lower body went numb.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Elita grinned triumphantly as she held the organ. She gleefully smiled and walked back over to the tools table. Elita set it down and took the gloves off. "And now," she grabbed a pair of sharp scissors and stalked towards the quivering youngling. "For the neck."

Bumblebee stared up at his former caretaker in utter terror as she strapped his helm down to the table. She then tilted his head backwards and covered his neck in numbing gel. Elita took a white strip and placed it in a straight line across his neck, where it stuck to his neck on the gel.

"I know how much you cherish your voice, especially since you just now got it back. But for my plan to work, you need to be silent and I need you to be completely…" she tapped her chin and she fought for a right word.

As she thought, Bumblebee whimpered. His optics were filled with water, staining them red. Tear stains left a red rimmed trail of water down his faceplate. He couldn't believe this.

This was the one bot he had turned to when he was scared. She was always there for him when Optimus or Ironhide couldn't.

When she had died, he had been crushed. Bumblebee had thought that his spark shattered. It had felt like millions of knives piercing into him all at once.

"Please," he gasped. That same feeling returned. But this time, it wasn't because he was sad, but because of terror. His fear for Elita now was something new to him.

Never before had he been so terrified of any being until now. Not even when Megatron ripped his voice box out.

"...shattered." Elita spat. She broke his train of thought. "Sorry Bumblebee, no can do." Elita licked her lips as she put the scissors against his neck, "now hold still. This won't take long." She said as she sliced open his neck, ignoring his screams.

* * *

Hours passed. And in those few hours, Elita had completely and utterly tore out his voice, this time, permanently.

But as she had been ripping his throat open, Bumblebee had broken free of the holds, keeping him down on the table. Thrashing around against Elita, he had gotten too close to the scissors.

Elita jerked upwards, with the sharp blades in hand, and had sliced his mouth, ripping through the flesh once again. It tore through the corner of his mouth, sliced through his cheek and ripped his mouth open all the way up to his ears.

Bumblebee stopped struggling as his body went into shock. Energon drizzled outwards, like a waterfall. He dropped down, completely limp, as his entire frame shutdown.

"Mmmm," Elita then smiled wickedly, "might as well even him out."

* * *

Optimus drove through the terrain at a blazing speed. He's been driving here every single day the moment he and Sam had finished their talk. Sam was with him as well. Other Autobots drove in different directions with strict instructions to keep their com-links on, just in case they found something on Bumblebee.

As Sam slept, Optimus carefully transformed into his robot form and gently laid Sam down underneath a growing, towering tree. He slowly walked away, scouting the area for more clues. His optics farted back and forth, from side to side. He covered the terrain again and again. He had done this so many times before and nothing had come out of it.

As he walked, he looked towards the lowering sun that was starting to hide behind the mountains. Optimus closed his optics and tried to imagine Bumblebee coming from that way. Running to him, smiling and laughing as he was lifted and hugged from the great Prime. He tried to imagine not a single scratch, bump, bruise, or dent in his young soldier.

Optimus was smiling as he opened up his optics once more, hoping that this were to be true. But it wasn't.

Optimus then stopped dead silent in his tracks as the wobbling, glowing figure approached him from the darkness of the mountains. There was this darkening mist that was feathering around the body. A flowing river of some kind of liquid was trailing behind. It glowed and shimmered as the day dimmed.

He started to carefully approach the being. Optimus unleashed his sword and shield, holding them protectively in front of his body. He could barely pick out the blazing eyes that shone through the mist.

The closer he got to the figure, the more Optimus could see. Now he stood only about one-hundred feet in front of the being. The mist now slowly dying down and the figure came into Optimus's view.

Optimus stared, frozen as he looked at the Cybertronian before him. He was too late. The used to be yellow was now a sickening black that had a darkening purple glow to it. Where his wings had been torn off, replacing them now were two new wings that spiked outwards at dangerous levels. The optics were bloodstained red and seemed to be leaking boos as well. There was a nasty gash on the right hip that was opened just enough for Optimus to see inside. The throat was slashed open and pooling out energon. And finally, the mouth. Optimus was horrified to even look this figure in the face. Where the mouth cover had been, where his faceplate used to be, there was nothing. Nothing except and stretched open, ripped and shredded mouth that stretched back toward his ears.

Optimus felt sick to his stomach as he looked at this figure. He reached one hand out slowly but stopped as the figure flinched back and growled.

"...Bumblebee."

* * *

 **I know that you all have been waiting for me to update. And I am so sorry about that wait. I've had a really rough time right now and I am so grateful that you've been so patient.** **I also got really stuck on a writer's block so that didn't help.**

 **I tried to give you a five star chapter, so I hope you liked it.**

 **I used the T-Cog from Transformers Prime because I found it really cool how they added that in the show.**

 **I know it's dark but I feel like stories are better when they have a darker theme to them, for action and suspense.**

 **Thank you again for the follows, reviews, and favorites!**

 **Until next time! :D**

 **PS. - if you have any suggestions on what could happen next, please feel free to suggest anything! I will be more than happy to include your ideas, with credit to you of course.**


End file.
